Innocent Boy
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin mendapat teman baru dari pinggir kota yang begitu polos dan tampan. Kombinasi yang membuat Jongin mengeluarkan taringnya. Dalam satu minggu, Jongin yakin jika pria tampan itu akan menekuk lutut untuknya. Sekai/SeJong/HunKai. Gs. Rated M.
1. chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin mendapat teman baru dari pinggir kota yang begitu polos dan tampan. Kombinasi yang membuat Jongin mengeluarkan taringnya. Dalam satu minggu, Jongin yakin jika pria tampan itu akan menekuk lutut untuknya. Sekai/SeJong/HunKai. Gs. Rated M.

Part One

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Berhenti tertawa!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti tertawa?" Tawa kencang kembali terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang berdekorasi sangat feminine itu. "Kau akan menghabiskan musim panas dengan sapi dan juga memanen sayuran!"

"Baek, demi Tuhan jika kau tidak mengunci mulutmu aku akan membatalkan pesta awal tahun ajaran."

"WHAT? Baiklah aku akan diam." Gadis yang sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak itu menutup mulutnya walaupun jelas sekali ia ingin sekali tertawa lagi.

"Hah, aku sudah cukup stress memikirkan musim panasku tahun ini jadi jangan buat dirimu jadi sasaran empuk bulan-bulananku." Gadis lain yang berada diruangan itu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah merengut.

"Relax, Jongin."

"Relax? Seharusnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk berpesta dan belanja atau menonton film baru atau apapun! Tapi...tapi..." Gadis yang berjalan mondar-mandir itu terlihat sangat kesal. Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis terlihat frustasi.

Kim Jongin, gadis delapan belas tahun yang duduk dikelas sebelas bangku SMU ditengah kota Seoul. Jongin adalah tipe gadis Seoul yang digandrungi banyak pemuda. Cantik, seksi, sedikit galak, modis dan pintar.

Jongin bisa saja menjadi menunjuk pria manapun yang ingin ia kencani. Bahkan belasan kali Jongin dikejar-kejar oleh para agensi untuk dijadikan artis mereka. Paras cantik Jongin didukung selera fashionnya yang oke membuat Jongin semakin digilai banyak pemuda.

Keluarga Kim memang memanjakan Jongin yang merupakan anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakak Jongin yang sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun sudah menikah dan tentu saja memanjakan Jongin seperti ayah dan ibu Kim.

Jongin memang dimanja namun itu bukan berarti Jongin bisa bertindak semaunya. Kepergian Jongin ke desa neneknya selama musim panas ini adalah salah satu konsekwensi dari tingkahnya beberapa waktu lalu yang menyelendup keluar pukul dua pagi untuk berpesta dengan temannya. Gadis delapan belas tahun ini pun dihukum karena ibu Kim mulai lelah mengomeli anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Jongin?! Kau sudah siap?!" Suara ibu Kim membuat Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya Bu! Sebentar lagi!" Jongin membalas berteriak dan teman baiknya itu hanya bisa menutup telinga rapat-rapat. "Ah, lebih baik aku disuruh membersihkan seluruh apartemen dari pada menghabiskan musim panas dirumah nenek!"

"Hey, paling tidak disana kau akan makan cookies enak nenekmu setiap hari." Baekhyun, teman baiknya Jongin itu mulai terlihat bersimpati melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku bisa gemuk!"

"Kalau begitu siapa tahu ada pemuda keren disana yang memandikan kudanya dipinggir sungai." Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.

"What?" Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Jika disini saja ia bisa menolak ungkapan cinta seorang Wu Kris si calon idol, Jongin rasa ia tidak akan jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda yang memandikan kudanya dipinggir sungai.

Lagi pula Jongin memilih seorang pemuda yang suka nongkrong di kafe dari pada berkeliaran dikandang kuda. Sedihnya didesa neneknya tidak ada kafe yang berarti tidak ada pemuda keren.

"Hah, mungkin sepulang aku dari sana aku akan tahu bagaimana menanam berbagai macam sayuran dan bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dipelajaran agrikultur Park Seonsaengnim." Jongin menghela nafas sambil menutup kopernya.

"That's the spirit! Kau juga bisa yoga dipinggir danau atau membersihkan paru-parumu." Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"Baiklah, aku ak—"

"JONGIIIIN!" Suara ibu Kim kembali memekakkan penghuni apartemen besar itu.

"IYA BUUU!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

"Berangkatlah dan semoga kau sukses berternak sapi disana!"

"YA!" Jongin mendelik pada Baekhyun yang terbahak-bahak. "Tolong jangan terlalu banyak mengunggah foto-fotomu kalau jalan-jalan."

"Tolong unggah foto-fotomu waktu kau memerah susu sapi."

Jongin menarik rambut panjang Baekhyun dan gadis itu menjerit.

Satu jam kemudian Jongin sudah berada didalam sebuah gerbong kereta api menuju Daegu. Jongin memandang pemandangan diluar. Gedung-gedung perlahan berubah menjadi rumah-rumah sederhana dan lama-lama rumah-rumah berubah menjadi pepohonan rindang yang menyejukkan.

Tidak begitu buruk, Jongin berkata dalam hati.

Dan perlahan kesadaran Jongin mulai hilang.

Kesadaran Jongin kembali karena ponsel ditangannya bergetar. Mata Sehun mengerjap memandang layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip menandakan panggilan masuk dari sebuah nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ha-halo?" Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu dengan ragu.

"Jongin?" Sebuah suara hangat yang sudah lama tidak Jongin dengar menyambut pendengaran Jongin.

"Nenek?" Suara Jongin langsung cerah mendengar suara neneknya.

"Apa kau sudah sampai stasiun? Nenek sudah menunggu!" Suara neneknya terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Sebentar lagi Nek, sepuluh menit lagi." Jongin menatap layar yang tersedia digerbong VIP kereta yang ia naiki. "Nenek menjemputku? Aku pikir Paman yang akan menjemputku."

"Pamanmu terlalu sibuk dikebun dan Nenek sudah sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukan Nenek." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang nenek. "Tapi Nenek kemari dengan siapa?"

"Nenek minta antar Sehun."

"Sehun? Siapa di—Nek, aku tutup dulu ya, aku harus bersiap-siap!"

"Baiklah."

Panggilan pun terputus dan Jongin dengan semangat mengecek barang-barangnya karena kereta sudah mengumumkan jika pemberhentian di Daegu tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Senyum Jongin begitu lebar, seolah lupa akan rasa kesalnya harus menghabiskan musim panas didesa terpencil.

Dengan hati berdebar, Jongin berdiri meninggalkan kursinya menuju pintu keluar gerbong kereta. Matanya mencari-cari sosok neneknya yang memiliki senyum sehangat matahari.

Begitu kereta berhenti, Jongin langsung turun dari gerbong dengan bersusah payah membawa dua buah koper besar dikedua tangannya. Matanya kembali menelusuri kerumunan orang-orang disana.

"Jongin!" Sesosok wanita yang sudah berumur lanjut melambai penuh semangat ke arah Jongin. Senyum lebar wanita itu sangat Jongin rindukan, senyuman yang mirip seperti senyuman ibunya dan juga senyumnya sendiri.

"Nenek!" Jongin tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang mungkin menganggapnya bertingkah dramatis, gadis itu berlari sambil meninggalkan dua kopernya ditengah jalan begitu saja.

"Cucuku cantik sekaliiii!" Wanita berambut putih itu merentangkan tangannya dan menyambut Jongin dengan pelukan hangat.

"Neneeek!" Jongin memeluk neneknya erat-erat. Ah, aroma neneknya masih sama seperti dulu. Wangi deterjen bubuk dan juga buah jeruk. Wangi yang sangat ia sukai.

"Jongin kenapa sekarang makin kurus?" Tangan keriput sang nenek mengusap pipi Jongin sambil mengecup pipi Jongin yang satu lagi.

"Kurus dari mana?" Jongin cemberut mendengar ucapan sang nenek. Liburan musim panas baru dimulai tiga hari yang lalu dan berat badannya saja sudah naik dua kilogram.

"Ini pipimu tidak segembul dulu." Sang nenek mencubit pipi Jongin yang sebenarnya masih saja gembul.

"Waktu aku masih bayi maksud nenek? Aku kan sudah remaja Nek, pipiku harus lebih tirus dari waktu itu!" Jongin memeluk neneknya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sang nenek mengusap punggung cucunya kemudian mengecup pipi gadis muda itu sekali lagi. "Ayo pulang dan Nenek akan membuat pipimu kembali gembul."

"Nenek!" Jongin cemberut mendengar ucapan neneknya.

"Sehun, ayo!" Nenek Jongin menepuk bahu seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mata Jongin menatap pemuda tersebut, ia pikir pemuda itu orang asing yang sedang menunggu seperti neneknya.

Hanya dalam sedetik memandang si pemuda bernama Sehun itu, Jongin sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika pemuda tadi bukan tipenya. Tampan sih tapi terlalu biasa dan tampak membosankan.

Detik kedua, Jongin mengamati lebih lama...

Hell, tampan sekali.

Jongin menyadari jika rahang pemuda itu sangat kokoh, dengan hidung mancung serta tatapan mata yang tajam namun juga hangat. Biarpun hanya mengenakan kemeja flanel biasa serta celana jeans, Jongin bisa tahu otot sempurna dibalik kain-kain tersebut.

Perutnya paling tidak ada enam kotak-kotak otot, lalu bahunya begitu lebar dan tegap. Lengannya, oh astaga lengannya. Jongin yakin lengan itu mampu melemparnya ke atas ranjang dengan mudah.

"Jongin, kenalkan ini Sehun." Nenek Jongin membuyarkan pikiran Jongin akan penilainannya pada Sehun yang mulai menjurus kearah yang tidak benar. "Dia adalah keponakan Paman Wu, sepupunya Luhan."

"Ha-hai, aku Jongin." Jongin ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena sedikit gagap dan tidak menunjukkan pesonanya sebagai gadis Seoul yang memikat pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan segera dijabat oleh Jongin. Tubuh Jongin rasanya memanas merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun yang hangat serta tekstur tangan Sehun yang terasa sedikit kasar.

"Pamanmu sedang sibuk berkebun dengan Paman Wu, jadi menyuruh Sehun untuk mengantar Nenek." Nenek Jongin berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun yang membawa dua koper Jongin ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Biar aku—" Jongin merasa sedikit malu karena kopernya yang besar itu dibawa oleh Sehun.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Sehun berkata sopan dan menahan Jongin agar berjalan beriringan dengan neneknya saja.

"Uh, terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Hm, tidak hanya tampan tapi juga sangat sopan dan baik hati. Sepertinya liburan musim panas kali ini tidak buruk-buruk amat!

"Woaaaahhhh, aku tidak tahu Paman Kim bisa berkuda!" Jongin memandang takjub rumah neneknya yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik dibanding dulu. Halaman belakang yang dulu hanya diisi berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman obat kini bertambah luas paling tidak lima kali lipat dan sebuah kandang kuda yang luas didirikan disana.

"Kata Paman Kim ia harus mulai menjaga berat badan jadi mencari olah raga untuk ditekuni." Sehun yang berdiri disamping Jongin menatap kandang kuda dibelakang rumah nenek Kim.

"Nenek! Bolehkah aku melihat kuda?!" Jongin tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun karena terlalu bersemangat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Tentu saja sayang! Minta temani Sehun untuk menjagamu!" Suara neneknya terdengar nyaring dari arah dapur.

"Sehun temani aku!" Jongin memekik riang dan menarik lengan Sehun sambil setengah berlari menuju kandang kuda milik pamannya. Sehun tampak sedikit kaget dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu bersemangat namun pada akhirnya bibir Sehun mengulum senyum tipis.

"Ada berapa kudanya? Apakah mereka jinak? Mereka laki-laki atau perempuan? Atau dua-duanya? Siapa nama mereka?" Jongin memborong Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Pelan sedikit Jongin, mereka tidak akan kemana-mana." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa!" Jongin terus saja menarik lengan Sehun. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat kuda sungguhan!"

Jongin melangkah lebih cepat menuju kandang kuda, meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang. Seolah lupa jika beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang ada dikepala gadis tersebut.

"Sehun cepat!" Jongin berteriak memanggil Sehun yang masih terus berjalan santai sementara ia sudah sampai didepan pintu kandang. Sehun pun berjalan lebih cepat menuju Jongin yang kentara sekali semangatnya.

Jongin ternganga melihat isi kandang kuda milik pamannya. Memang disana hanya ada dua ekor kuda tapi kedua kuda tersebut sangat cantik. Bulu mereka cokelat tua dan hitam, dengan tubuh tinggi dan langsing. Jongin memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang hewan didepannya namun ia yakin jika kuda-kuda milik pamannya adalah salah satu yang tercantik didunia.

"Ini namanya Jean." Sehun berjalan mendekati kuda berbulu cokelat tua dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Lalu yang satunya Harold."

"Ini perempuan?" Jongin mendekati Sehun perlahan, sedikit takut jika tiba-tiba Jean menolak kehadirannya dan mengamuk.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik bukan?"

"Sangat!" Jongin menjawab sambil memandang penuh kekaguman pada Jean lalu Harold.

"Aku tidak tahu kau penyuka hewan."

"Aku suka hewan! Aku punya tiga ekor anjing dirumah!" Jongin menyahuti penuh semangat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kelucuan anjing atau kucing, maksudku hewan-hewan seperti ini. Kuda, ayam, kambing dan segala macam hewan peternakan."

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku bersemangat karena aku belum pernah melihat mereka secara langsung." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Aku dengar kambing baunya tidak enak."

"Kau belum pernah melihat kambing?" Sehun tampak sangat terkejut.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayam?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Astaga." Sehun benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Jongin cemberut. "Di Seoul tidak ada lahan untuk beternak tahu."

"Disini kau akan sering melihat ayam dan kambing." Sehun berkata dengan senyum usil diwajahnya.

"Apa mereka jinak?"

"Kebanyakan tapi tidak semua."

"Oh astaga." Jongin tampak sedikit khawatir dengan jawaban Sehun. "Tapi aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja, memangnya seberapa buruk berhadapan dengan ayam atau kambing?"

"Memang tidak buruk." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Sehun, apa kau bisa berkuda?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Ajari aku!"

Sungguh, Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mengajarinya berkuda bukan karena ia ingin menggoda pemuda tersebut. Jongin tidak ada niat terselubung agar ia dan Sehun bisa saling bersentuhan atau duduk menunggangi kuda bersama seperti ini.

Oh, dada Jongin terasa seperti akan meledak karena Sehun dan juga adegan mesra yang sedang ia lakukan. Jongin merasa seolah ia adalah tokoh utama sebuah film romantis. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun duduk dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan kekar mengukung tubuhnya, tangan itu memegang erat tali kekang kuda yang sedang mereka tunggangi.

Belum lagi keadaan disekeliling mereka.

Hamparan rumput yang luas dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran, langit yang sedikit mendung dan juga nan jauh disana pemandangan bukit yang indah memanjakan matanya. Jadi wajarkan jika dada Jongin terasa akan meledak?

Jongin tahu ketampanan Sehun lah yang membuat ia merasa berdebar. Bukan hanya ketampanannya tapi juga lengan kekar Sehun yang sialnya mengungkung tubuhnya begitu kokoh lalu dada bidang Sehun dipunggungnya. Dan yang paling utama adalah hembusan nafas hangat Sehun disudut mata kirinya.

Pikiran Jongin yang awalnya hanya membayangnkan jika ia adalah sebuah tokoh film romantis perlahan-lahan bergeser. Bukan sekedar film romantis yang sedang ia bintangi tapi sebuah film romantis dewasa.

Entah apa yang memicu pikiran Jongin menjadi seperti itu. Mungkin salah satu novel romantis Baekhyun yang baru saja ia selesaikan semalam membuat ia menjadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Novel romantis yang pemeran utamanya bercinta dengan tokoh pria tampan disebuah pondok kecil dipinggir hutan...

Jongin jadi membayangkan jika ia dan Sehun melakukan sebuah sesi panas dirumah Jean dan Harold, diatas jerami dan nyaris berpakaian lengkap. Shit, Jongin jadi semakin merasa kepanasan dengan hawa musim panas yang sudah cukup panas.

"Apa kau takut?" Jantung Jongin nyaris melompat karena suara berat Sehun yang tepat ditelinga kirinya.

"H-huh?"

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi diam sekali, apa kau takut?" Ya Tuhan, kenapa suaranya seksi sekali? Nini ga kuaaaatttt!

"Uh, aku ha-hanya takjub saja dengan pemandangan disini..." Jongin dengan cepat membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya.

"Disini memang sangat indah, aku tidak menyesal pindah kemari." Sehun berkata pelan, rasa senang terdengar jelas dalam suara Sehun. "Kau tidak pernah mengunjungi nenekmu ya?"

"Uhm, biasanya Nenek yang datang ke Seoul." Jongin menjawab sambil tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya terakhir kali aku kesini waktu masih tujuh tahun."

"Pasti dulu disini lebih bagus."

"Seingatku malah waktu itu disini terlalu banyak pohon dan jalanan belum di aspal." Jongin bercerita. "Karena aku mual sepanjang perjalanan kemari."

Sehun tertawa mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Kata Nenek juga begitu, disini baru benar-benar dibangun semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir. Kau disini sudah berapa lama?" Jongin ganti bertanya.

"Baru satu tahun."

"Satu tahun? Sebelumnya kau dari mana?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran.

"Aku dari China."

"China? Kenapa kau pindah kemari?" Jongin semakin penasaran.

"Rumahku disana terkena badai dan orang tuaku meninggal jadi aku ikut Paman." Sehun bercerita dengan suara ringan, seolah kisahnya tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa pada emosinya.

"Oh, aku ikut sedih..."

"Tidak apa, aku justru bersyukur." Jongin terperanjat mendengarnya, Sehun berskyukur karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada? "Mereka sudah sakit-sakitan lama sekali dan tidak pernah bisa berobat, paling tidak mereka sekarang sudah tidak kesakitan lagi."

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jadi Sehun adalah anak dari keluarga tidak mampu?

"Ah, kenapa aku malah jadi cerita hal seperti itu? Pemandangan indah seperti ini cocoknya mendengar cerita petualangan yang seru!" Sehun berusaha merubah atmosfir suasana yang menjadi sendu.

"Aku punya cerita seru!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat.

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku memancing dan memanen sayuran, apa kau bisa?" Jongin mendengar Sehun tergelak dibelakangnya. Wah, suara tawanya saja terdengar tampan. Kau tahu? Tawa yang tampan? Seperti penyiar radio yang suaranya begitu enak didengar.

"Permintaanmu sangat aneh." Sehun berkata usai tawanya reda. "Tapi aku bisa melakukan itu semua."

"Kalau berburu?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa keras.

"Jongin, ini bukan abad ke-enam belas. Berburu dilarang oleh pemerintahan, kau tahu itu?"

"Sungguh?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia menyesali perbuatannya tersebut. Wajah tampan Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sehun dihidungnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Jongin kembali menatap padang rumput yang membentang dihadapannya.

"T-tentu saja. Kami disini punya peternakan yang ditinjau setiap bulannya oleh pemerintah untuk memastikan jika hewan-hewan ternaknya bebas virus dan lingkungan yang sehat untuk para hewan."

"B-begitu?" Jongin tidak menyerap seluruh ucapan Sehun karena otaknya masih panas dingin oleh ketampanan Sehun yang begitu dekat. Oh tidak, sejak kapan Kim Jongin mudah gugup seperti ini? Jongin adalah gadis yang terkenal selalu percaya diri dan berani tapi hanya melihat ketampanan Sehun saja ia menjadi gagap.

Hampir selama sisa waktu perjalanan kembali ke area peternakan keluarga Kim keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Jongin terlalu gugup untuk mengatakann sesuatu dan Sehun sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya entah apa Jongin tidak tahu.

Andaikan Baekhyun ada disini pasti gadis itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin yang gugup karena seorang pria. Terlebih pria itu hanyalah anak kampungan yang bajunya ketinggalan jaman paling tidak sepuluh tahun.

"Jongin, Nenek dan paman Kim akan ke kota sebentar."

"H-huh?" Jongin merasakan lengannya digoyangkan dan suara neneknya terdengar samar-samar.

"Nenek dan Paman Kim akan ke kota." Nenek Kim mengulangi ucapannya lagi ketika melihat Jongin sudah lebih sadar dair tidurnya. "Kami harus menjual hasil peternakan dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah."

"Hmmm..." Jongin bergumam mengerti.

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Susu pisang." Jongin berkata dengan suara serak.

"Baiklah." Nenek Kim mengecup puncak kepala cucunya penuh kasih. "Nenek sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan jangan lupa Sehun akan kemari pukul sembilan."

"Hmm.." Jongin bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hati-hati Nek."

Jongin berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi dan kembali tidur tapi setelah hampir sepuluh menit rasa kantuknya malah benar-benar sirna. Jongin menatap jam dinding dikamar kecil yang ia tempati selama dirumah neneknya, masih pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit. Terlalu pagi untuk Jongin memulai aktivitas dihari libur.

"Sehun..." Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Jongin memikirkan Sehun. Sehun yang tampan dan sopan. Sehun yang begitu tinggi dan mata cokelatnya. Sehun yang baik hati dan memiliki senyum yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, Baekhyun pasti menertawankan aku kalau dia disini." Jongin terkekeh sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan kaca dengan senyum lebar karena memikirkan Sehun.

Tentu Jongin sudah mengenal bermacam-macam pria tapi tipe seperti Sehun tidak pernah masuk sepuluh besar pria yang ia incar. Terlalu culun, terlalu pasif, terlalu lugu dan terlalu kuno.

Jongin kembali menatap cermin dengan senyum lebar.

Sebuah rencana menyenangkan muncul dikepalanya.

Dua jam kemudian Jongin sudah mandi dan duduk dimeja makan dengan pakaian yang lumayan minim. Sebuah celana pendek—ehm, super pendek—dan crop tee yang menunjukkan perutnya yang rata.

"Hmm, masakan Nenek selalu enak." Jongin makan sarapannya dengan lahap—sup ikan dengan egg roll. Nanti dia membutuhkan tenaga besar jadi ia harus sarapan yang banyak.

"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun?"

Jongin nyaris tersedak oleh sarapannya melihat siapa yang berdiri didapur rumah neneknya. Sehun berdiri disana dengan kaos putih yang kotor dan celana jeans biru yang sama kotornya. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dengan handuk kecil disampirkan dibahunya.

Damn, Sehun terlihat seperti model.

"Eh, su-sudah..." Jongin menelan sarapannya dengan susah payah.

"Ku pikir kau akan bangun pukul sembilan."

"Huh? Siapa bilang?"

"Nenek." Sehun menjawab ringan sambil mengacak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan uh, tanah?

Jongin cemberut mendengarnya, memang sih dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini dihari libur. Ah, dia jadi sedikit malu karena pukul sekian Sehun sudah bekerja membersihkan entah apa dan Jongin malah makan makanan yang bahkan tidak ia siapkan sendiri.

"Aku akan mandi dulu." Sehun berkata dengan senyum memikatnya kemudian menghilang kedalam kamar mandi kecil didekat dapur.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sehun keren sekali! Ya Tuhan, aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh tadi! Aku sedang makan seperti babi dan ketahuan kalau selalu bangun siang. Percuma aku memakai pakaian seperti ini kalau aku tidak terlihat memikat!

Jongin berkata kesal didalam hati. Dia kecolongan! Bukan begini rencananya! Seharusnya ia tampil sempurna dan memikat untuk Sehun. Kenapa? Karena Sehun adalah tipe pemuda yang tidak bisa ditaklukan hanya dengan tubuh moleknya.

Ya, Jongin memiliki rencana untuk menaklukan Sehun. Belum pernah Jongin bertemu dengan pemuda dengan paket komplit seperti Sehun. Tampan, lucu, pekerja keras dan juga baik hati.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati Jongin karena ingin menaklukan Sehun hanya untuk kesenangannya. Tapi jika ia pikir lagi, Sehun tidak akan rugi apapun. Malah Sehun bisa mendapatkan pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya.

Rencana Jongin gagal total.

Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat memukau hari ini. Malah ia terlihat seperti orang idiot yang baru pertama kali melihat hamparan kebun buah dan sayur. Jongin bertingkah seperti bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh seksi gadis remaja.

Kini mereka sudah selesai memanen hasil buah kebun Nenek Kim dan ia duduk dengan baju basah kuyup—Jongin terjerembab didalam kubangan lumpur dan Sehun harus menyiramnya dengan air bersih dari sumur—Jongin baru sadar akan rencanaya.

Jongin memandang Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa keranjang berisi makan siang mereka. Jongin mendengus kesal. Kesal karena Sehun terlihat begitu tampan hanya mengenakan jeans biru tua dan kaos abu-abu. Kesal karena tampaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya padahal dia sudah menggunakan killer outfit—kaos putih yang begitu pas ditubuh seksinya serta celana pendek berwarna kuning cerah yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ini aku ambilkan handuk sekalian." Sehun menyerahkan handuk pada Jongin yang duduk diatas rumput dibawah pohon rindang halaman belakang rumah Nenek Kim. Ah, sudah tampan, peka dan pengertian lagi.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menerima handuk itu dengan senyum kecut.

"Kau pasti lapar." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin dan segera mengeluarkan isi keranjang makan siang mereka.

Oke Jongin, makanlah dengan anggun sambil bicara tentang sesuatu yang cerdas! Jongin berkata dalam hati. Kini ia tidak boleh gagal lagi. Sehun seharusnya bukan masalah besar untuk ditaklukan tapi entah kenapa Jongin tidak bisa menjalankan misi untuk membuat Sehun tergila-gila padanya.

Bisa saja Jongin mendorong Sehun kemudian mencium pemuda itu sambil menggoyangkan dadanya tapi Jongin tidak suka bermain dengan cara seperti itu. Jongin lebih suka ketika sang pria menyerangnya dengan ganas dan brutal.

Jongin mengambil roti lapis yang disodorkan Sehun padanya dan...

"WOAAAAH! INI ENAK SEKALI!" Jongin lupa semua rencananya karena rasa sandwich yang baru saja ia gigit.

"Hahahaha, seenak itu? Aku yang membuatnya." Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Kau membuat ini?!" Jongin semakin terkejut. "Ini...ini enak sekali!" Jongin menatap sandwich ditangannya kemudian Sehun disampingnya bergantiangh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa seenak itu?"

"Ini enak sekali Sehun!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat sambil menggigit makan siangnya lagi.

"Ibuku yang mengajarkanku membuatnya." Sehun berkata ringan.

"Woah, apa ibumu seorang koki jenius?"

"Ibuku petani, sama seperti ayahku." Senyum suram muncul diwajah Sehun ketika mereka bicara tentang ibu dan ayah Sehun.

"Aku harap ibuku bisa membuat sandwich seenak ini." Jongin berkata dengan senyum lebar, berusaha menyemangati Sehun. "Ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan butiknya."

Obrolan kembali mengalir.

Jongin belum pernah merasa senyaman ini mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda atau teman dekat wanitanya yang manapun. Bahkan Baekhyun yang merupakan teman baiknya. Jongin tidak pernah mengobrol tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

Keluarga, masa kecil hingga hal sepele seperti kaos kesukaan Jongin yang baru saja pensiun setelah dua belas tahun dipakai. Jongin merasa ia bisa menceritakan semua rahasianya pada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri bercerita cukup banyak pada Jongin. Tentang masa kecilnya, tentang orang tuanya dan yang membuat Jongin terenyuh adalah cita-cita Sehun: memiliki kedai mie. Cita-cita yang begitu sederhana namun alasannya begitu besar, karena Sehun ingin mewujudkan impian ibu dan neneknya yang tidak pernah tercapai.

Sehun ingin sekali berkunjung ke Seoul dan mencoba mie disana. Beberapa kali Sehun melihat di internet, kedai-kedai mie disana sangat cantik. Sehun ingin bisa membangun kedai mie-nya sendiri.

"Kau bisa membuat mie?" Jongin bertanya dengan lugunya.

"Jongin, aku bercita-cita menjadi pemilik kedai mie, tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Iya sih..." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Habis kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bisa memasak."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?" Sehun bertanya. Jongin memandang Sehun, mengamati wajah tampan itu.

"Ka-kau terlalu keren untuk menjadi seorang pembuat mie." Jongin menjawab lirih sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Huh? Aku keren?" Sehun terdengar menahan tawanya. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyebutku keren."

Jongin merasa sangat malu, sungguh. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menyebut Sehun keren? Seharusnya kan Sehun yang terpesona olehnya, tersipu karena kecantikannya. Tapi disini malah Jongin yang bertingkah seperti itu. Sehun terlihat begitu tenang dan tidak menunjukkan banyak reaksi seperti pria-pria Seoul ketika melihat dirinya.

"Kau juga cantik." Sehun berkata pelan dan hal itu membuat Jongin kembali memandang pemuda tersebut. Jongin tentu tahu jika ia cantik. Semua orang selalu memuji kecantikannya yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis Korea Selatan pada umumnya, tapi pujian Sehun barusan membuat perutnya bergolak.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menjawab lirih. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kenapa dia jadi begini sih? Jongin rasanya ingin menangis saja. Kemana rasa percaya dirinya? Kenapa otaknya terasa lumpuh ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun?

Mungkin karena Jongin belum pernah berdekatan dengan pemuda seperti Sehun. Pemuda yang lugu dan apa adanya. Pemuda yang tidak sadar jika dirinya tampan dan menarik.

"Kau adalah teman wanita pertamaku." Sehun tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara kecil. Jongin menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada pemuda selugu dan setampan ini? Persetan dengan keinginannya agar Sehun tergila-gila dengan dirinya, Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu.

Kini yang terpenting adalah melakukan satu hal yang sejak kemarin ingin ia lakukan: mencium Sehun.

Jongin mungkin kerasukan setan kebun atau iblis penjaga sumur rumah neneknya, tiba-tiba gadis seksi ini menarik tengkuk Sehun kemudian menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Jongin mengecup bibir tipis Sehun dengan bibir penuhnya sebelum melumatnya lembut. Gadis itu bisa merasakan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat pada diri Sehun. Tubuh tegap itu begitu tegang dan bibir Sehun yang sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun tidak berusaha mendorong Jongin menjauh atau menyudahi ciuman itu. Jongin yang tidak merasa ditolak semakin berani. Gadis jelita itu dengan berani naik ke atas pangkuan Sehun sambil menangkup wajah tampan Sehun.

Bibir Jongin terus mengulum lembut bibir Sehun. Perlahan, tubuh Sehun mulai lebih santai. Dengan gerakan kaku Sehun mencoba membalas ciuman Jongin dan gadis itu tersenyum senang dalam ciuman.

Lengan Sehun perlahan memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan membuat dada sintal Jongin menempel dengan dada Sehun. Ciuman mereka pun bukan lagi sekedar lumatan-lumatan kecil tapi sudah berubah menjadi perang lidah yang panas.

Jongin memimpin permainan. Tangannya memeluk leher Sehun dan terus mencium, melumat, menggigit dan mengulum bibir Sehun. Jelas ini bukan ciuman pertama Jongin namun ini adalah ciuman yang paling nikmat.

Ya, Jongin suka mendominasi dan Sehun yang tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini adalah sosok sempurna yang membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sisi liarnya yang jarang atau bahkan nyaris tidak pernah keluar.

Dibelakang sana Jongin bisa merasakan tangan kekar Sehun mulai merabai tubuhnya. Tangan kasar Sehun menyentuh ragu paha belakangnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju bagian dalam.

Jongin suka sentuhan ragu-ragu itu. Belum lagi telapak tangan Sehun yang kasar akibat perkerjaan kasar yang selama ini selalu ia kerjakan. Sentuhan tangan Sehun mungkin terkesan ragu dan malu namun tangan itu tetap menunjukkan betapa maskulin pemuda tampan yang ia cumbu saat ini.

"Hnnghh.." Jongin yang kegelian akibat sentuhan tangan Sehun mendesah lirih diantara ciuman panasnya.

Tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba menegang mendengar desahan kecil itu. Tangan kekarnya meninggalkan tubuh Jongin dan dengan gerakan mendadak Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang seolah baru saja melihat setan. Sial, apa Sehun menolakku? Jongin bertanya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi keterkejutan, ketidak percayaan dan kebingungan.

Malu.

Itu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Jongin. Gadis itu dengan cepat turun dari pangkuan Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan kebun rumah nenek Kim menuju rumah utama yang tidak begitu jauh.

Harga dirinya sebagai gadis tercantik disekolah serasa terkoyak karena penolakan Sehun barusan. Semua pria yang pernah ia temui ingin mendekatinya, mengencaninya, menyentuhnya. Tapi Sehun?

Ah, sial. Jongin malu sekali.

TO BE CONTINUE

Setelah sekian lama...akhirnya daku kembaliiiiiii!

Author pilih re-publish karena mungkin kalian udah ga ngefeel lagi sama cerita ini jadi hehehe...

Chapter selanjutnya akan di up dua hari dari sekarang, semoga pada nungguin ya wkwkw

Please maafkan Author yang ilang dan muncul kayak ingus :(

Mohon kritiknya yaaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin mendapat teman baru dari pinggir kota yang begitu polos dan tampan. Kombinasi yang membuat Jongin mengeluarkan taringnya. Dalam satu minggu, Jongin yakin jika pria tampan itu akan menekuk lutut untuknya. Sekai/SeJong/HunKai. Gs. Rated M.

Part Two

Jantung Sehun berdegup seperti gendang yang bertalu-talu saat festival tahun baru. Disampingnya ada Jongin yang duduk resah, gadis itu sesekali memainkan jemarinya dan memandang gugup kearahnya.

Sehun tahu ia harus segera memecah kesunyian yang terasa canggung ini tapi lidahnya kelu. Demi Tuhan, Jongin tampak sangat cantik petang ini. Gaun sederhana berwarna putih dan cardigan abu-abu tua. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dibiarkan terurai hingga ke bahu. Wajah Jongin tampak sangat memukai meski tanpa polesan make-up sedikitpun. Dan itu semua membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Sehun memang merasa dunia yang selama ini ia jalani mendadak berantakan. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang gadis mirip Dewi Yunani yang baru ia kenal kemarin.

Dimata Sehun, Jongin sangat cantik. Belum lagi sikap Jongin yang baginya begitu menggemaskan hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti pohon semangka. Bisa dibilang Sehun tertarik pada Jongin, lagi pula pria mana yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Jongin? Tapi untuk mengatakan jika Sehun jatuh hati pada gadis itu mungkin terlalu dini. Hey, mereka baru bertemu kemarin siang.

Jongin memang penuh kejutan. Keinginannya untuk belajar berkuda dan memanen hasil kebun Nenek Kim sudah membuat Sehun terkejut namun sikap berani Jongin tadi sianglah yang membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

Jongin menciumnya. Tidak, tidak. Jongin tidak hanya sekedar menciumnya, mereka making out dibawah pohon dengan tubuh basah dan dipenuhi keringat usai berkebun. Apakah Jongin menyukainya? Itu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk didalam kepala Sehun.

"A-aku..." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih ditelinga Sehun. "Aku minta maaf sudah melakukan hal itu tadi siang."

Sehun diam.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan namun tidak tahu harus dari mana memulainya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Dengan bodohnya, pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Ap-apa?"

"Kau menciumku, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa?" Jongin tampak sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tahu, dua orang yang saling menyukai itu biasa berciuman. Jadi apa kau menyukaiku?" Sehun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Jadi berciuman hanya untuk dua orang yang saling menyukai?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Menurutmu bukan begitu?"

"Well, aku kadang berciuman dengan orang-orang yang menurutku menarik tanpa memiliki ikatan perasaan apa-apa." Jongin berkata menjelaskan dan Sehun serasa seperti baru saja diberi tahu jika Santa itu tidak ada.

"K-kau...apa?" Daftar pertanyaan dikepala Sehun semakin bertambah. Apakah Jongin seorang perempuan...murahan? Sehun menatap gadis disebelahnya nyaris tidak berkedip. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Wajah Jongin terlalu lugu untuk menjadi seorang wanita murahan. Sehun sendiri juga tahu jika keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga kekurangan uang.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap wajah cantik Jongin yang tidak tampak memahami kegusaran Sehun akan pernyataan gadis itu barusan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Memang ia akui jika dirinya bukan pria modern yang menganut gaya hidup orang-orang seumurannya.

Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain di peternakan atau ladang keluarganya. Bahkan diumur sekian, Sehun belum pernah pergi ke bar atau klub. Jangankan ke tempat seperti itu, ke mall saja Sehun baru dua kali seumur hidupnya.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti jika Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana liarnya kehidupan para pemuda-pemudi diluar sana. Sehun sering berselancar didunia maya dan melihat bagaimana para gadis-gadis di Seoul memakai pakaian yang menurutnya belum selesai dibuat. Lalu mereka sering menghabiskan malam dengan di klub, bar atau ke hotel untuk bercinta dengan kekasih mereka.

Hanya saja...Sehun pikir Jongin bukan gadis seperti itu. Wajah Jongin terlalu manis dan menggemaskan untuk menjalani gaya hidup pemuda-pemudi 'jaman now'. Sehun pikir Jongin adalah gadis manis yang manja.

"Jadi...kau tidak menyukaiku?" Sehun bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah me-melakukan hal itu tadi siang." Jongin meremas ujung dress-nya sambil berkata gugup pada Sehun yang sedang merasa canggung. "Aku tahu kau adalah pemuda baik, tidak seharusnya aku tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Jongin, jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau menyukaiku?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu terus? Sudah kubilang aku sering berciuman dengan orang lain walaupun aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun." Jongin berkata dengan suara sedikit dinaikkan. "Kau menanyakan itu terus, apa kau yang menyukaiku?"

Dada Sehun mendadak terasa sesak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dia menyukai gadis ini? Uh...uh...uh...apakah dia menyukai gadis ini? Dimata Sehun, Jongin memang cantik dan menggemaskan. Sehun ingin terus melihat tawa diwajah manis itu dan Sehun menyukai bagaimana Jongin menciumnya tadi siang. Apakah itu berarti Sehun menyukai Jongin?

Sehun sungguh tidak tahu karena ia tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis sebelumnya.

Sehun memandang wajah manis Jongin yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Beruntung malam ini Nenek Kim dan pamannya pergi ke desa sebelah karena ada acara pernikahan jadi pertengkaran mereka tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" Jongin tersenyum kecil dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sehun belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata ketika kejadian tadi siang terulang kembali. Kim Jongin, gadis yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin mendorong tubuhnya agar bersandar disofa tua rumah Nenek Kim kemudian naik kepangkuannya.

"Sudah aku duga, kau juga menyukaiku." Sehun terbelalak melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jadi Jongin menyukainya?

—

"Hmmpphh..."

"Mpphhmm...ummhh...hmmpphhh..."

"Ngghh...mmphh..."

Bunyi basah ciuman terdengar jelas dari ruang keluarga rumah besar Nenek Kim malam itu. Disana, Jongin yang duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun mencium ganas pemuda dibawahnya.

Jongin meremas rambut Sehun hingga rambut hitam itu berantakan. Kaos yang dikenakan Sehun sudah kusut dan bisa dibilang Sehun tampak sedikit kewalahan dengan ciuman menuntut Jongin.

Sepanjang siang tadi Jongin berkali-kali mengutuk kelakuannya yang sudah terlalu percaya diri jika Sehun tertarik padanya. Jongin bolak-balik merutuki dirinya yang begitu berani mencium Sehun dan lupa jika Sehun bukanlah seperti dirinya atau teman-temannya di Seoul.

Namun begitu ia mendengar jika neneknya meminta Sehun untuk menjaganya malam ini, Jongin langsung menyusun rencana untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya yang terluka tadi. Well, setelah Jongin pikir-pikir, mungkin Sehun tidak menolaknya tapi hanya terkejut. Jongin saja sangat yakin jika tadi siang adalah ciuman pertama Sehun.

Awalnya Jongin sedikit gugup untuk menghadapi Sehun lagi tapi melihat Sehun yang begitu tampan dan juga salah tingkah membuat Jongin yakin jika Sehun tertarik padanya.

Sehun memang membuat Jongin tidak waras. Belum pernah Jongin menerjang seorang pria seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya tidak dalam keadaan sadar seperti ini. Dulu Jongin pernah melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Itu pun karena ia dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Namun kini Jongin mencumbu seorang pemuda lugu dengan keadaan sadar seratus persen.

"Jongin.." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin sejenak dan menatap wajah memerah gadis itu karena gairah.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini?" Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Oh astaga, mata cokelat Sehun sangatlah indah dan Jongin sejenak nyaris lupa bagaimana cara berbicara.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Making out dengan pria yang bukan kekasihmu."

"Pernah, tidak sering." Jongin berusaha mencium bibir Sehun lagi namun lengan kekar Sehun menahannya.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan Jongin nyaris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun adalah pemuda yang sangat lugu. Di Seoul, banyak pasangan kekasih yang saling berselingkuh hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat sedangkan Sehun berpikir ciuman hanya boleh dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jongin berkata sambil melepas cardigan abu-abunya, membuat mata Sehun membesar. Tubuh seksi Jongin yang dibalut dress dengan tali spageti terlihat begitu memikat dimata semua pria, tak terkecuali Sehun. Jongin bersumpah jika jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun saat dadanya berguncang sedikit ketika melemparkan cardigannya sembarangan ke atas karpet.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Jongin hanya terkekeh sebelum kembali menerjang bibir tipis Sehun. Setan dikepala Jongin menang. Persetan dengan harga diri. Jongin membutuhkan Sehun dan dia membutuhkannya sekarang.

Jongin memang bukan lah seorang perawan. Keperawanannya sudah ia berikan pada mantannya yang brengsek satu tahun lalu. Meskipun begitu Jongin bukanlah gadis yang mau ditiduri sembarang lelaki. Bahkan sejak ia putus dari kekasihnya setahun yang lalu Jongin hanya pernah tidur dengan satu pria lain. Itu pun karena keduanya mabuk.

Jujur saja, Jongin rindu bercinta. Sering kali Jongin berpikir untuk membeli sebuah mainan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya namun keinginan itu tidak pernah tercapai. Pertahanan diri Jongin runtuh ketika bertemu Sehun dan malam ini ia akan memuaskan hasratnya yang sudah berbulan-bulan ia pendam.

"God, kau sangat panas.." Jongin bergumam kecil diantara kecupan-kecupannya pada leher kokoh Sehun. Tangan lentik Jongin bergerilya kedalam kaos Sehun, merabai perut Sehun yang berotot.

"Hmmh..." Sehun melenguh kecil. Bagi Sehun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Sehun akan memimpin permainan. Bahkan Jongin hampir sepenuhnya yakin jika Sehun nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seks.

Jongin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan gadis itu sangat puas melihat wajah merah dan juga ekspresi Sehun yang penuh campur aduk antara malu, bingung namun juga bergairah.

"You gonna love it." Jongin terkekeh kecil dan mencubit hidung Sehun dengan gemas. Ternyata ada juga pria tampan yang tidak brengsek didunia ini, pria yang begitu lugu dan tidak berusaha mengambil keuntungan darinya.

Jongin melepas dress-nya dengan mudah dan tawa kecil kembali keluar dari bibir penuhnya karena ekspresi Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ya, dibalik dress itu Jongin tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana dalam hitam.

"J-jongin..." Mata Sehun terpana melihat apa yang Jongin suguhkan. Dua bongkah gundukan kenyal yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Payudara Jongin adalah salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya yang paling ia banggakan. Bulat, kenyal, kencang dan ukurannya besar.

"Ini milikmu." Jongin berbisik nakal ditelinga Sehun kemudian ia merasakan tubuh dibawahnya itu menegang. Sehun menatap payudaranya lekat-lekat, seolah-olah benda itu adalah lukisan Van Gogh yang harganya jutaan dollar.

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan ia letakkan tangan kekar itu disalah satu payudaranya. Wajah Sehun semakin memerah ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut payudara Jongin.

"Kau boleh memainkannya sesukamu." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun lembut kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun satunya dan meletakkannya dipayudaranya.

Sehun memberi Jongin tatapan ragu namun Jongin hanya tersenyum manis, memberikan semangat bagi Sehun untuk melakukan apapun pada dadanya. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, jemari Sehun mulai bergerak digundukan ranum tersebut.

Meraba dan membelai hingga akhirnya meremas kecil payudara Jongin.

"Hmmhmm..." Jongin melenguh kecil. Ya Tuhan, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang menyentuh payudaranya seperti ini. Sehun sedikit terlonjak dengan lenguhan Jongin namun ia tidak berhenti, tangannya terus meremasi kedua payudara Jongin.

Sehun tampaknya sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan permainan panas ini. Kini bukan tangannya saja yang bermain di dada Jongin, bibir tipisnya mulai mencuri-curi ciuman disana.

Jongin?

Gadis itu bahkan berharap Sehun akan melakukan yang lebih kasar dari sekedar meremas dan menciumi dadanya tapi untuk saat ini semua cukup. Rangsangan seperti ini saja sudah membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dibawah sana. Ia bisa memastikan jika celana dalam hitamnya sudah basah.

"Nghh...Sehunhh..." Jongin meremas rambut Sehun untuk melampiaskan gairahnya. Lidah amatir Sehun terasa sangat nikmat saat menjilati kedua puting mudanya bergantian.

Jongin yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun mulai merasakan sesuatu mengeras diantara belahan pantatnya. Oh, Jongin suka ini. Katakanlah jika Jongin adalah gadis mesum yang suka menonton film porno tapi siapa yang bisa menolak pria gagah berhati polos seperti Sehun?

Tubuh Jongin bergerak pelan. Maju, mundur lalu berputar dengan gerakan perlahan. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menggoda gundukan keras yang ia duduki. Tidak lupa Jongin semakin membusungkan dadanya agar Sehun bisa terus melecehkan gundukan seksi miliknya itu.

"Hmmhh..." Sehun menggeram pelan. Jongin merinding mendengar geraman itu, gairahnya semakin membuncah. Menginginkan lebih dari sekedar gesekan-gesekan menggoda seperti ini.

"Sehunhh..ahh..b-berhenti sebentar.." Jongin dengan susah payah mendorong kepala Sehun menjauhi dadanya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan sedikit kesal, tidak suka harus lepas dari mainan barunya.

"Aku juga ingin bermain." Jongin berkata dengan nada pura-pura merajuk. Tidak lupa bibir penuhnya ia kerucutkan, membuat ia seperti anak lima tahun yang kesal.

"B-bermain?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Aku mau bermain ini." Tangan Jongin bergerak nakal meraba perut berotot Sehun yang masih dibungkus kaos kemudian perlahan turun menuju tonjolan milik pemuda tersebut. "Bolehkan?"

—

"Aahhh...sshh...ya Tuhan Jonginhh...ahh..." Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dibawah sana, seorang gadis cantik duduk diantara kakinya dan bermain dengan kejantannnya!

Sehun bukannya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang seks. Dia juga pria normal yang penasaran dengan hal-hal semacam itu jadi sesekali ia menonton video panas dan berakhir menyentuh penisnya sendiri.

Tapi diberi hand job? Blow job? Oleh gadis secantik Jongin? Oh ayolah, Sehun pasti sedang bermimpi saat ini. Mungkin ini akibat tadi siang Jongin mengenakan ketika mereka sedang memanen kebun Nenek Kim—kaos ketat dan juga celana super pendek—belum lagi tadi siang Jongin menciumnya. Mungkin ini buah tidur karena kejadian tadi siang...

"Hhmmh...ahhh...nghh..." Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tangannya ingin sekali menarik rambut panjang Jongin dan meremasnya kencang tapi ia takut jika hal itu akan menyakiti gadis tersebut.

"Kau suka?" Jongin mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda.

"La-lagi." Sehun berkata dengan sedikit gagap karena terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikan Jongin yang terkesan lugu namun nakal. Jongin memang indah, sangat indah malah. Dan sepertinya malam ini mereka akan bercinta. Jika Jongin mengajaknya bercinta, berarti gadis itu menyukainya kan?

Ah, itu dipikir nanti saja.

Sehun kembali menatap penisnya yang dilahap rakus oleh Jongin. Kepala penisnya dikulum, dihisap dan dijilat oleh bibir Jongin yang bengkak. Tangan lentiknya bermain dengan bola kembarnya dan juga mengocok batang penis Sehun yang tidak mampu masuk kedalam mulut mungil Jongin.

"Hnghh..ahh..." Pinggul Sehun tersentak sedikit ketika ujung lidah Jongin menggoda lubang urine-nya.

"Uhuk!" Jongin tersedak dan Sehun segera mendorong kepala Jongin menjauh dari penisnya.

"Maaf, aku..aku..."

"Tidak apa, kau boleh membuatku tersedak ratusan kali." Jongin tersenyum nakal dan meraih penis Sehun kedalam genggamannya. Mengocok benda itu sejenak sebelum mengulumnya kembali.

Apa Jongin seorang ma..maso...mayonnaise? Masonnaise? Sehun pernah membaca di internet tentang orang yang suka dikasari atau mengasari ketika berhubungan intim. Apakah Jongin termasuk dari golongan mayonnaise ini?

"Ahh..hhh...mmhh...Jo...Jonginhh..." Sehun merasa perutnya mulai begejolak. Tentu dia tahu jika pelepasannya akan segera tiba dan sepertinya Jongin juga mengetahui hal tersebut.

Kuluman Jongin pada penisnya semakin cepat. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun, pipinya ia tiruskan agar penis didalam mulutnya semakin terasa bagai diperas. Tangan Sehun tanpa sadar meraih rambut Jongin dan pinggangnya bergerak kasar melecehkan bibir bengkak Jongin.

"Ohh...nghh..shhh..ahhh!" Sehun menekan kepala Jongin agar menelan habis penisnya sementara ia menyemprotkan cairan kental kedalam rongga mulut gadis tersebut.

Ini adalah orgasme ternikmat yang pernah Sehun rasakan. Berpuluh-puluh kali nikmat dibanding sesi-sesi solonya dikamar mandi. Apalagi melihat mata sayu Jongin yang sepertinya sungguh menikmati dibuat tersedak oleh cairang kental miliknya.

Perlahan, Jongin mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Sisa-sisa sperma yang tidak mampu tertelan oleh gadis tersebut meleleh keluar dan jatuh ke atas dadanya, membuat ia tampak semakin seksi.

"Hmm, enak." Jongin berkata manja sambil mencolek sperma Sehun yang berantakan didada, leher juga wajahnya kemudian memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut.

Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan pelepasannya merasa penisnya sudah kembali mengeras. Hebat memang Kim Jongin, bisa membuat Sehun tegang bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah cukup malu karena ia ejakulasi begitu cepat hanya karena kuluman Jongin dan kini penisnya lagi-lagi sudah menegang hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah ejakulsi. Tapi ini kan pengalaman pertamanya. Jadi ini bisa dimaklumi bukan?

"Apa kau mau membantuku disini?" Jongin berkata dengan mata yang ia kerjapkan manja, tangannya menunjuk celana dalam hitamnya. "Disini gatal sekali."

Sehun meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar. Apakah Jongin ingin ia melakukan oral untuk gadis tersebut? Oh tidak, Sehun takut jika ia akan kelepasan jika melihat bagian terinti Jongin...

Pemuda itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang dengan seksinya melepas celana dalam hitam yang terpasang indah ditubuh molek itu tapi usahanya sia-sia. Lagi pula kapan lagi ia bisa melihat tubuh telanjang secara langsung? Bahkan tidak hanya melihat tapi bisa juga menyentuhnya.

"Jongin..." Sehun sejujurnya sedikit khawatir dengan kegiatan mereka. Well, Nenek Kim bisa saja mendadak pulang lalu menemukan cucunya serta keponakan tetangganya sedang telanjang diruang tamu rumahnya. Bisa-bisa Nenek Kim serangan jantung dan mati mendadak.

"Hm?" Jongin membuang celana dalamnya begitu saja diatas karpet.

"Pintu...uhm, kunci...em, Nenek Kim..." Sehun sepertinya kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya ketika Jongin berdiri dengan tubuh telanjang sepenuhnya. Jadi begitu bentuk vagina wanita? Sehun mengamati vagina Jongin yang berbulu tipis dan terlihat gemuk dan tembam.

"Hmm, aku rasa kita memang harus mencari tempat yang lebih privat." Jongin berkata sambil duduk menyamping diatas pangkuan Sehun. "Gendong aku ke kamar dan disana kau bebas melakukan apapun pada bagian manapun."

Sehun lagi-lagi meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar. Apapun? Pada bagian manapun? Ya Tuhan, ini anugrah atau ujian? Sehun perlahan bangkit dari sofa sambil menggendong Jongin dengan mudahnya, membawa gadis itu menuju kamar.

Begitu sampai kamar, Jongin langsung menjatuhkan diri dari gendongan Sehun dan meloncat riang ke atas tempat tidur. Sehun memandangi dada Jongin yang berguncang menggoda dalam setiap gerakan. Shit, Sehun belum puas memainkan dada sintal itu tadi.

"Sehunnie, kemarilah." Jongin berkata setelah ia menyandarkan dirinya pada head bed dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. "Bantu aku."

Sehun menurut saja.

"B-bantu apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu ia duduk diatas kasur dengan mata memandang vagina merah muda Jongin yang tampak...berlendir?

"Kau lihat ini?" Jongin membuka kakinya semakin lebar. "Ini sangat gatal, aku harap kau mau melakukan sesuatu padanya agar tidak terlalu gatal lagi."

Tanpa sadar, Sehun bergerak mendekat pada Jongin yang kini tersenyum lebar. Tangan kekar Sehun membuka kaki Jongin lebih lebar lagi dan menatap takjub bagian kewanitaan milik Jongin.

Jadi begini bentuknya vagina? Ini...jauh lebih menggairahkan dari pada yang pernah aku lihat di video-video. Milik Jongin terlihat sangat ketat dan cantik. Warnanya bahkan merah muda dan bulunya dicukur dengan manis.

Telunjuk Sehun menyentuh garis vagina Jongin dengan rasa penuh penasaran. Tubuh Jongin berjengat sedikit merasakan kontak pada bagian intimnya namun tidak menghentikan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan.

"Hmmhhmm...Sehunhh...nghhh..." Sehun terhenti sejenak saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendesah sensual. _Jadi jika aku memasukkan jariku kesini terasa nikmat? Telunjukku rasanya seperti dipijat dan disini sangat basah..._

Sehun semakin bersemangat menelurusi seluk beluk vagina yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dan rasakan. Tidak hanya telunjuknya saja yang mempermainkan vagina Jongin tapi tiga jarinya sudah memenuhi rongga vagina basah Jongin dan menggerakkan tiga jarinya itu dengan perlahan.

"Ohhh..ahhh...Sehunhh...mmhh...lebih cepathh..." Jongin tampak sangat menggiurkan dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan dada membusung serta kepala mendongak mendahan nikmat. Sehun dengan sigap mempercepat kocokan tiga jarinya pada vagina Jongin.

"Angghh...ahhh...mmhh...nikmatnyahhh..." Tangan ramping Jongin meremas seprai tempat tidur. Jongin yang seperti ini terlihat sangatlah cantik dan Sehun merasa serakah karena ingin memiliki keindahan Jongin seorang diri.

Mata cokelat Sehun memandang bagaimana vagina merah Jongin menjepit erat ketiga jarinya. Bagaimana rasa basah dan hangat yang menyelimuti jarinya tersebut dan oh Tuhan, daging kecil yang berada pada vagina Jongin terlihat sangat menggugah. Daging kecil yang berisikan jutaan syaraf yang bisa membuat Jongin menggila jika ia menyentuhnya.

Sehun ingin mengecap vagina Jongin seperti yang ia lihat di video-video dewasa, dimana para pemain pria memuluti vagina pemain wanita. Pasti vagina Jongin rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Angghhh! S-sehunnhh!" Jongin menjerit nyaring.

Benar rupanya, daging kecil itu sangat sensitif. Baru saja Sehun menjilat benda itu sekali reaksi Jongin sudah begitu hebat. Dan rasanya sangat nikmat dan Sehun menginginkannya lagi.

"Sehunhh...ahhh...yahh...hnnghhh...ahhh..." Kepala Sehun diapit erat oleh paha jenjang Jongin ketika lidah pemuda itu memanjakan klitoris Jongin dengan berantakan. Menjilat, mengulum hingga menggigit gemas daging itu membuat dinding vagina Jongin semakin menjepit tiga jari Sehun.

"Hmmhh...Sehunhh...ohh...k-kau hebathh..ahh...yahh..ahhh..." Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Jongin sudah akan mendapatkan puncaknya? Kenapa jari-jarinya terasa begitu dipijat?

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah cantik Jongin yang sudah tidak karuan. Pipinya merah, bibirnya terbuka dan terus mengeluarkan desahan sensual sementara matanya tertutup rapat seolah menghayati segala permainan yang ia berikan.

"Sehunhh..ahhh...a-akuhh...ohhh...astagahhh...nghhh..."

Sehun mengocok vagina Jongin semakin cepat.

"Mmhhmmm! Sehunhhhhh!"

Ibu jari Sehun menggosok klitoris Jongin dengan cepat.

"AAAHHHH! SEHUUUNNHHHH!"

Sehun terperangah. Jongin mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu indah. Dadanya membusung dengan indahnya dan tangan rampingnya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat sementara kakinya yang mengejang menjepit tangan Sehun.

Cairan cinta Jongin yang melumuri ketiga jari Sehun dijilatnya dengan ragu-ragu namun juga penasaran. Enak, begitu pikiran Sehun. Pemuda itu yakin jika semua yang ada ditubuh Jongin pasti terasa nikmat juga.

Penis Sehun yang sudah sedari tadi mengeras terasa semakin menyakitkan karena pemandangan barusan. Bagaimana jika nanti ketika ia memberikan Jongin orgasme dengan penisnya? Oh, Sehun rasanya sudah tidak sabar. Tapi...apakah mereka akan benar-benar bercinta?

Sehun menatap Jongin yang terengah-engah. Dibenaknya, ia memikirkan apakah Jongin sudah sering melakukan hal ini dengan pria-pria Seoul? Berapa banyak pria yang sudah merasakan tubuh molek ini?

Pikiran itu membuat dada Sehun terasa disesaki oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, Jongin menyukainya meskipun ia tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa suka itu.

"Kau berbakat." Jongin berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan membuat Sehun semakin terpana oleh kecantikan alami Jongin.

"Huh?"

"Lidahmu tidak hanya ahli mencium tapi juga ahli memanjakan vaginaku." Jongin berkata nakal sambil duduk dan mendorong Sehun agar berbaring diatas tempat tidur. "Kau harus sering-sering memberiku service kedepannya."

 _Ke-kedepannya?_

Sehun memandang gugup Jongin yang seperti kucing betina karena sikap binalnya. Kalau boleh Sehun berkata jujur, ia suka dengan gadis berani seperti Jongin. Berani memimpin permainan dan tidak malu mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau mau kan?" Jongin duduk diatas perutnya dan Sehun bisa merasakan hangat juga basahnya vagina Jongin.

"I-iya." Sehun menjawab patuh.

"Good boy." Jongin terkekeh dan Sehun sedikit malu dengan sikapnya yang terlalu menurut padahal ia adalah pria. Yah, tidak apa deh. Yang penting, penisnya mampu membuktikan jika ia lelaki sejati. Sehun akan buktikan jika penisnya mampu membuat Jongin gila dan terus meminta service dari benda kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Jongin..." Sehun menatap Jongin yang sibuk merabai dada dan perutnya yang kekar dan terbentuk sempurna meskipun Sehun tidak pernah pergi ke gym.

"Hm?" Jongin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku ingin..." Sehun sedikit malu mengungkapkannya tapi ia sangat menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Katakan saja." Jongin mengendusi leher kokoh Sehun dan bicara dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. "Aku akan memuaskan semua fantasimu."

Tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan menuju paha Jongin dan merabanya lembut. Payudara Jongin yang menyentuh dadanya terasa empuk dan kenyal. Belum lagi vagina Jongin yang menempel ketat pada bagian bawah perutnya. Sehun harus mewujudkan keinginannya yang sejak dulu ia pendam.

"Ma-mau kah kau mengendarai penisku?" Sehun berkata lirih dengan suaranya yang serak. Berharap Jongin tidak tersinggung atau keberatan dengan permintaannya.

"Dengan senang hati!" Jongin menjawab dengan riang, membuat darah Sehun semakin menggelegak. Seberapa binal Jongin itu?

To Be Continue/End?

Halo hehehe.

Ada yang nungguin?


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin mendapat teman baru dari pinggir kota yang begitu polos dan tampan. Kombinasi yang membuat Jongin mengeluarkan taringnya. Dalam satu minggu, Jongin yakin jika pria tampan itu akan menekuk lutut untuknya. Sekai/SeJong/HunKai. Gs. Rated M.

Part Three

Kim Jongin bukanlah wanita yang mencoba berbagai macam penis sepanjang hidupnya. Namun Jongin cukup yakin jika penis pemuda dibawahnya ini adalah salah satu penis terbesar yang pernah ada di Korea Selatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, tangan besarnya membelai pinggang polosnya.

"Hmmhh...k-kau besar...ahh..." Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati gesekan benda raksasa yang baru saja masuk kedalam lubang sempit yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak pernah dijamah.

"A-apa mau dikeluarkan?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Hell no. Dia tidak mau membuang kesempatan seperti ini begitu saja. Pertama, pemuda tampan ini adalah pemuda yang sangat baik dengan tubuh sempurna. Kedua, penis pemuda ini sangat lah besar yang pasti akan memuaskan dahaganya akan orgasme. Ketiga, sepertinya Jongin sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuat ia nyaman.

Sungguh konyol bagi Jongin untuk merasa nyaman dengan pemuda yang baru dua hari ia kenal. Terlebih pemuda itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Namun harus Jongin akui, pemuda ini spesial. Entah kemana takdir akan membawa mereka, tapi Jongin ingin mencobanya.

"Ahhh...ngghh...Sehunhh..." Jongin bergerak pelan diatas penis besar yang terasa begitu sesak dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, penis Sehun benar-benar besar. Jongin merasa vaginanya sedikit pedih seolah ini adalah kali pertamanya.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu gugup dan tegang. Sungguh manis ada pria pemalu dan canggung seperti Sehun. Jongin bisa melihat wajah tampan itu diliputi kenikmatan saat ia menduduki penisnya dengan sempurna.

"Jonginhh..." Sehun mendesah pelan. Jongin tahu jika Sehun butuh waktu sejenak untuk menikmati ketat vaginanya. Toh mereka tidak terburu-buru, selain itu Jongin ingin Sehun mendapatkan seks pertama yang tidak terlupakan.

"Kau suka Sehunnie?" Jongin bertanya sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan diatas dada bidang Sehun, siap untuk bergerak memuaskan pemuda tersebut.

"I-ini sangat nikmat." Sehun bicara tergagap, kentara sekali jika ia menyukai rasa hangat vagina Jongin. "Kau sangat ketat."

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya, menggoda Sehun.

"Mhhm!" Sehun mengerang. Dinding vagina Jongin memang dengan sengaja melakukan gerakan memijat yang membuat seluruh bagian penisnya serasa diremas.

Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuh naik turun, membuat bibir Sehun mengeluarkan erangan seksi yang membuat Jongin semakin dilanda gairah.

"Ooh...ahh...hnghhh...ahhh..." Jongin mencakar dada Sehun ketika ujung penis besar didalam vaginanya mulai menyentuh titik spesialnya. Pinggulnya semakian ia gerakkan dengan cepat, membuat dadanya bergoyang tidak karuan.

Mata Jongin menangkap bagaimana seksinya wajah Sehun setiap kali seluruh penisnya dilahap rakus oleh vagina Jongin. Beruntung Jongin batal membeli sex toys dan jarang bermastrubasi, jadi vagina masih serapat perawan.

"Sehunhh...ahh..besarhh..ngghh...mhhmm..." Jongin sesekali memutar pinggulnya dan Sehun akan mendongakkan kepalanya penuh nikmat. Dinding vagina Jongin rasanya seperti digaruk setiap kali ia bergerak dan itu membuat Jongin gila.

Hampir lima belas menit Jongin melonjak-lonjak penuh semangat diatas penis Sehun dan kini gadis itu sudah mulai lelah. Gerakannya tidak secepat tadi dan Sehun mengerti.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin merengek kesal. Penis besar Sehun terpaksa harus lepas dari cengkraman vaginanya. Terserah Sehun akan memanggilnya jalang, toh ia memang sudah menggoda Sehun sejak awal.

"Sehunieeee..." Jongin merengek manja sambil membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menunjukkan vaginanya yang becek. Berharap Sehun akan segera memenuhi lubang lapar itu dengan daging raksasa berurat yang berada diantara kaki pemuda tersebut.

"Sebentar sayang..." Sehun tersenyum dan segera mengungkung tubuh ramping Jongin yang berbaring diatas kasur. Pipi Jongin rasanya panas dengan panggilan 'sayang' itu.

"Cepat sedikit.." Jongin merengek lagi. "Sudah gatal sekali Sehunnie.." Shit, Kim Jongin, kenapa kau benar-benar jadi pelacur seperti ini?

Sehun terkekeh dan mulai menggesekkan kepala penisnya dibibir vagina Jongin yang luar biasa becek. Jongin melenguh kegelian, pinggulnya menggeliat tidak sabar menunggu penis itu kembali mengisi vaginanya.

"S-sehunhh..." Tubuh Jongin bergetar merasakan kepala penis Sehun mulai membelah vaginanya dengan perlahan. Jongin menikmati setiap gesekan urat-urat penis Sehun dengan dinding vaginanya yang terasa begitu sensual.

"Mhhmm..." Sehun mengerang pelan. Diciuminya bahu dan leher Jongin lembut sambil terus menenggelamkan penisnya.

"Ohh ya Tuhanhh...ahhh...ini benar-benarhh...nghhh..." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa yang ia dapatkan ketika benda besar menerobos masuk kedalam vaginanya.

Besar. Itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan penis Sehun. Begitu besar hingga Jongin rasanya takut bergerak karena vaginanya akan koyak jika penis itu bergerak dalam vaginanya. Begitu besar hingga Jongin bisa merasakan kepala penis Sehun menyentuh bibir rahimnya.

Jongin berterima kasih dalam hati pada Sehun yang tidak langsung bergerak dan menghujam vaginanya. Jujur ia merasa seksi ketika urat-urat penis Sehun bergerak pelan didalam sana.

Sehun mengecupi leher Jongin lembut. Nafas hangat Sehun dikulitnya membuat Jongin merasa nyaman. Kenyamanan yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan, seperti rasa nyaman ketika ibunya mengecup dahinya atau memakan pancake buatan neneknya.

Jongin menarik dagu Sehun lembut, membawa bibir tipis Sehun kedalam ciuman ringan. Perlahan, ciuman itu semakin dalam dan pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak. Gerakan lembut seperti ciuman mereka.

"Sehunhhmm..." Jongin meremas rambut belakang Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Jongin, membuat Jongin bersemu.

"Kau sempit sekalihh..hhh..." Sehun belum bergerak cepat, seolah menikmati setiap friksi yang memanjakan kejantanannya. "Dan kau seksi."

"Mmhhmm...ahhh..." Jongin berusaha menutup wajahnya karena tatapan Sehun. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan memuja seperti para pria ketika melihat kecantikannya, bukan tatapan yang semata-mata hanya nafsu, bukan tatapan nakal yang sering ia dapat. Entah apa arti dari tatapan Sehun tapi itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mendorong tangan Jongin yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya kemudian mengecupi wajah cantik itu dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat tidak karuan hanya karena kecupan-kecupan itu.

"Sehunniehh...mhmmm...ahhh..." Jongin masih menikmati tusukan-tusukan pelan Sehun. Tubuhnya mulai memohon untuk kenikmatan yang lebih dan sepertinya Sehun memahami hal tersebut.

Pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak semakin cepat, menumbuk titik terdalam Jongin seperti yang gadis itu inginkan. Jongin benar-benar lupa daratan. Sehun membuat ia lupa dengan masalah yang mungkin akan muncul karena kenekatannya ini.

"Ngghh...ahhh...Sehunnhh..." Jongin mengerang penuh nikmat. Inilah kenikmatan yang ia rindukan. Bahkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang jauh lebih nikmat dari pada yang dulu pernah ia dapat.

"Lebih cepathh...ahhh...hngghhh..." Kaki Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun, meminta agar penis Sehun menghujam vaginanya lebih dalam lagi. Seolah tidak cukup dengan tusukan-tusukan cepat Sehun, ia ingin penis Sehun merobek vaginanya hingga rahim.

"Hhh..Jonginhh..." Nafas Sehun tidak beraturan. Gerakannya semakin kasar dan Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan semburan hangat dalam tubuhnya.

Sekujur tubuh Jongin rasanya merinding karena siraman cairan cinta Sehun dalam tubuhnya. Memang Jongin akui jika ia terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat namun keterkejutan itu cepat berlalu. Mengingat jika ini adalah kali pertama Sehun bercinta, Jongin tidak begitu heran.

"Ma-maaf..." Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh Jongin. Pemuda itu tampak sangat ketakutan dan malu. Jongin meringis kecil ketika benda besar didalam vaginanya itu mendadak ditarik keluar dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak sengaja keluar didalam..." Sehun menatap Jongin seolah ia baru saja merobek gaun Versace kesayangan Jongin. Gadis cantik itu bukannya menanggapi ucapan Sehun malah menatap kejantanan gemuk Sehun yang masih keras.

"Kau boleh keluar dimana saja, Mr. Sexy." Jongin menyeringai nakal dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar kembali berbaring diatas kasur. Kekeh pelan keluar dari bibir Jongin melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak begitu terkejut. Well, inilah Kim Jongin yang sesungguhnya, gadis nakal dengan fantasi sangat liar.

—

"Ahhh...ahhh...yesshhh...begitu Sehunhh...ohhh..."

"J-jangan terlalu cepathh..."

"Mmmhh...ohhh...ini enak sekalihhh...ahhh..."

"Jonginhh...shhh..."

Sudah hampir setengah jam Jongin melonjak-lonjak diatas penis Sehun. Selama setengah jam itu Jongin sudah mendapatkan dua orgasme dan satu untuk Sehun. Hebatnya, kedua insan itu tampak tidak kenal lelah. Masih terus berusaha mencapai dunia putih yang sudah mereka dapatkan dua kali.

"Kau masih sangat kerashh...mmhhmm..." Jongin menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Memang Jongin mulai lelah tapi demi Tuhan, penis Sehun sangat nikmat dan seolah tidak akan pernah mengecil. Dua kali orgasme dan masih sama kerasanya seperti awal permainan mereka.

"Jonginhh...hentikan..." Sehun sedari tadi berusaha meminta Jongin untuk berhenti namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Jongin masih mengejar orgasmenya yang ketiga.

"Nghh...se-sebentarhh..ahhh..." Jongin mulai bergerak semakin liar. Payudaranya memantul tanpa irama dan peluh mengalir deras di dahi hingga dada Jongin. Gadis itu hanya ingin rasa gatal divaginanya berkurang.

"Jonginhh...ahhh...shhh..." Sehun tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin yang sudah sangat berantakan. Memang seksi, tapi pemuda ini bukan pemuda brengsek yang hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri.

Jongin menjerit kecil ketika Sehun tiba-tiba bergerak cepat mendorong tubuhnya berbaring ditempat tidur. Lagi-lagi Jongin diganggu saat sedang mencari kepuasaan duniawianya.

"Biar aku yang memuaskanmu." Sehun mengungkung tubuh Jongin dan mengusap wajah Jongin yang bermandikan peluh. Pipi Jongin terasa semakin panas karena sentuhan jemari Sehun dikulitnya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya kesal pada Sehun. Pasalnya pemuda itu tidak segera mengisi lubang vaginanya lagi malah membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memandangi kemaluannya yang basah kuyup.

"Sehuuuuunnn..." Jongin mulai merengek tidak sabaran.

"Shh.." Sehun membelai lembut paha sintal Jongin dan mulai menghujani kulit lembut kaki jenjang Jongin.

Perut Jongin rasanya seperti dipenuhi oleh rasa geli yang tidak familiar. Dia merasa begitu seksi dan diinginkan. Sehun memperlakukannya bukan sekadar pemuas nafsu saja tapi seolah ia adalah wanita paling berharga didunia ini.

Yah, ini lah salah satu penyebab kandasnya hubungan Jongin dengan si mantan: seks. Mantan kekasih Jongin terus-terusan menuntut Jongin agar bisa memuaskannya kapan saja dimana saja. Ketika Jongin sudah ia rubah menjadi gadis nakal, si brengsek itu meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Beruntung teman Jongin banyak jadi dengan menyibukkan diri dengan berpesta membuat Jongin cepat melupakan si brengsek itu.

"Sehunnhh..." Nafas Jongin tercekat ketika lidah Sehun ikut berperan mencumbu kakinya. Kecupan dan jilatan Sehun tak terasa sudah nyaris mencapai pangkal paha Jongin, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya tidak sabaran.

"Mmhhmmm...ahhhh..." Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun dipaha dalamnya juga bibir vaginanya.

Tangan kasar Sehun membuka kaki Jongin semakin lebar dan itu menyebabkan labia Jongin terbuka, memamerkan lipatan vagina yang basah dan memerah. Jongin sampai menahan nafas karena terlalu berdebar merasakan perlakuan Sehun yang membuat ia semakin bergairah.

"Kau basah sekali." Sehun bergumam kecil sambil mencolek lipatan merah didepannya, menghasilkan desahan lirih keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Apa kau suka saat aku melakukan ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang becek itu.

"Mmhmm...i-iyahh...nghh..." Jongin berusaha keras menjaga agar kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Jari tengah Sehun yang bersemayam dalam vaginanya membuat Jongin tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sehun mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin inginkan sehingga menggerakkan jari tengahnya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan sedang. Tubuh Jongin mendadak berjengit merasakan dua buah jari lagi masuk kedalam vaginanya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ahhh...Sehunnhhhh...hhngghhh..." Jongin semakin gila. Vaginanya yang sedari tadi gatal digaruk dengan asal-asalan oleh jemari awam milik Sehun, membuat nafsu Jongin terbakar.

Jongin menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangi vaginanya dengan takjub. Mata tajam Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan becek nan menggairahkan itu. Sesekali Sehun menggigit atau menjilat bibirnya, menunjukkan ia menikmati sensasi pijatan dinding vagina Jongin pada tiga jarinya.

"L-lebih cepathh...ohhh..." Jongin butuh lebih dari sekedar tiga jari Sehun yang mengocok vaginanya lambat. Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya pada kemaluan Jongin dan menjilatnya.

"Angghhh...Sehunnhhh...ahhhh..." Kaki Jongin langsung menutup dan mengapit kepala Sehun. Lidah hangat Sehun yang menjilat bibir vagina hingga klitorisnya benar-benar sangat nikmat.

Sehun tampaknya mengerti jika jilatannya membuat Jongin kehilangan akal sehat sehingga dengan sigap ia kembali mengecupi, menjilati dan juga menyedot daging kecil milik Jongin.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Sehunnhh...ahh...ngghhh..." Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun kasar. Tiga jari dan lidah Sehun bekerja luar biasa divaginanya. Sejak dulu Jongin memang suka sekali diberi oral namun si mantan brengseknya itu tidak pernah mau melakukannya.

"Ohh...ya Tuhan Sehunhh...uuhhh...shhh..." Jongin mengapit kepala Sehun semakin erat. Kocokan pada vaginanya semakin kasar dan cepat. Sehun tidak lagi sekedar menjilat dan mengecupi daging kecilnya tapi sudah menggigit-gigit bagian itu.

"S-sehunhhh...ahhh...akuhh...mmhhh..." Jongin menekan kepala Sehun semakin dalam pada kemaluannya. Sungguh, bukan hanya penis Sehun yang terasa nikmat dan mampu membuatnya orgasme dengan mudah. Permainan jari dan tangan Sehun sama hebatnya. Sangat hebat mengingat ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sehun.

"Fuck Sehun!" Jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika segala rangsangan yang ia terima tiba-tiba menghilang ketika ia sudah begitu dekat dengan pelepasannya yang sedari tadi ia nantikan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah lugunya.

"Kenapa?!" Jongin nyaris meledak saking kesalnya. "Aku sudah mau keluar!"

"Oh..." Sehun tampak menyesal karena ketidak tahuannya.

"Sekarang setubuhi aku!" Jongin memerintah galak sambil membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Pria mana yang akan menolak jika diberi perintah seperti itu oleh gadis secantik Jongin?

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya lain." Sehun berkata pelan sambil menatap Jongin. Sejujurnya Jongin ingin tertawa melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang begitu lugu dan jujur seperti ini.

"Gaya apa?"

"Doggy."

"Tentu saja." Jongin dengan sigap segera menungging dan meninggikan pantatnya.

"Hmmhh..." Nafas Sehun seketika terdengar semakin berat. Jongin bangga akan hal itu. Tidak salah kan dia bangga dengan tubuh dan kecantikannya?

"Buat aku keluar lagi Sehunnie.." Jongin berkata nakal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. "Buat aku keluar sampai aku pingsan. Gunakan vaginaku sampai kau puas Sehunnie...please, aku sudah tidak tahan..."

"Jongin, kau benar-benar tahu cara membangkitkan gairah pria." Sehun berkata sambil mulai menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada belahan pantat Jongin.

"Hmm...cepat Sehunhhh...sudah gatal sekali..." Jongin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda.

"Apa kau melakukan ini pada setiap pria yang kau temui?" Sehun membawa kepala penisnya menuju bibir vagina Jongin. "Hm?"

"Nghhh...ahhhh...masukkanhhh...masukkanhh..." Jongin sungguh seperti seorang pelacur saat ini.

"Shit...nghhh..." Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya dan seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam vagina sempit Jongin, membuat gadis itu menjerit sangat keras.

"Ahhh...yesshhhh..." Jongin mengerang puas karena tusukan kasar Sehun. "Kasari aku Sehunhh...ahhh...nnghhh..."

Gairah Sehun seperti api yang dituang bensin. Meluap begitu tinggi hingga tanpa sadar seluruh dirinya sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsunya. Tangan besar Sehun mencengkram pinggang ramping Jongin sembari menggenjot gadis itu kesetanan.

"Ahhh...ahhh...akkhhh...ahhh...Sehunnhhh...angghh...ohhh..." Jongin sendiri menikmati permainan kasar ini. Setiap kali Sehun menghujam vaginanya dalam-dalam, seluruh dinding bagian intimnya tersebut terasa seperti digaruk dengan sempurna.

Penis Sehun memang hebat. Ukurannya, bentuknya hingga ketahanannya. Memang tadi Sehun sempat mencapai orgasme terlalu cepat tapi kini penis raksasa itu terasa begitu perkasa seolah tidak akan pernah tertidur sebelum vagina Jongin melar.

"Katakan padaku Jongin!" Sehun menghentak lebih keras menyebabkan seluruh tubuh Jongin berguncang. Payudara Jongin terasa sedikit nyeri karena harus bergoyang-goyang kasar seperti ini.

"Nghhh...ahhh...le-lebih cepathh..." Bukannya kesakitan, Jongin malah meminta pemuda dibelakangnya agar menggagahinya semakin kasar.

"Sudah berapa pria yang kau jebak?" Sehun bertanya lagi, tangannya bergerak kasar menuju area dada Jongin dan meremas daging kenyal milik Jongin tanpa perasaan.

"Hmm...ahhh...Sehunnhhhh..." Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena bibirnya sibuk mendesah dan melenguh. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah menjebak seorang pria sejauh ini. Biasanya hanya iseng saja menggoda tanpa sungguh-sungguh memberikan tubuhnya.

"Jawab!" Sehun menghentak sekali lagi dan kepala Jongin terasa berputar. Kepala penis Sehun mengenai bibir rahimnya. Benar-benar sangat besar dan juga perkasa. Jongin suka sekali sesi bercinta seperti ini. Kasar, panas dan penuh gairah.

"Ti-tidakhhh...p-per—ngghhhh...disana Sehunnhhh...uuhhh..." Kepala Jongin semakin berputar. Perutnya mulai bergolak dan sensasi familiar yang begitu nikmat mulai menjalari seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"Hmm...kau sempithh..." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mengecup punggung seksi Jongin yang sudah begitu basah oleh peluh. Mungkin Sehun tidak memiliki pengalaman nyata dalam bercinta tapi video-video yang ia tonton sudah cukup untuk mengajarinya bagaimana bercinta yang nikmat itu.

"Sehunniehh..." Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal dan menggigit benda itu keras.

"K-kau akan keluar? Ahh..." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin mesra.

"Hmmpphh...Sehu—nghhhhhhh..."

"Didalam?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu bisa merasakan gelombang orgasmenya benar-benar sudah didepan mata. Siraman sperma Sehun pada rahimnya pasti akan membuat orgasme Jongin lebih nikmat."

"Nghh...ahhh...Sehunhhh...Sehunhhh..."

"Yes babyhh...ahhh..." Sehun tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin.

"Ak—ahhh...ahhhh...Sehunhhh...oh my Godhhhh...ohhhh...AAANGGHHH!" Jongin meremas seprai dibawahnya. Penis Sehun yang tidak pernah meleset dari titik spesialnya membawa Jongin kedalam ketinggian.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin mengejang dan pandangannya memutih. Kepalanya berputar sementara nafasnya sejenak terhenti. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya namun ia bisa merasakan cairan keluar begitu banyak keluar dari vaginanya.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar orgasme yang sering ia rasakan.

Ini jauh, jauh, jauh lebih nikmat.

"Ngghh...Sehunniehhh..tu-tungguhh...ahhhh...ahhhh..." Jongin berusaha menghentikan gerakan kasar Sehun karena selurh tubuhnya terasa seperti baru saja dilempar dari langit ketujuh. Begitu ringan dan menguras adrenalinnnya. Jongin butuh bernafas sejenak namun tampaknya Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikan gerakan liarnya.

"Se-sehunnhh...ahh...p-pleasehh...aku...akuhhh..." Jongin bisa merasakan gelombang kenikmatan itu datang lagi bersamaan dengan penis Sehun yang mulai membesar dalam dinding vaginanya.

"Ohhh...ohhhh...ya Tuhan Sehunnhhhh...anghhh..." Jongin tidak mampu. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Dua orgasme hebat dalam dua menit? Tulang Jongin rasanya seperti menghilang digantikan jelly-jelly lembek.

"Jonginhhh...mhhmmm..." Sehun menggeram rendah ditelinga Jongin. Suaranya terdengar begitu seksi bagi gadis itu. Gerakan Sehun yang semakin berantakan membuat Jongin ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menyambut tusukan-tusukan penis Sehun.

Jongin merasakan orgasme yang belasan kali lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya. Ketinggian yang ia dapatkan begitu memabukkan karena cairan hangat yang mengalir masuk kedalam rahimnya.

Nafas Jongin panjang pendek tidak karuan, pinggulnya bergetar sementara remasan tangannya pada seprai perlahan mulai mengendur. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan posisi telungkup dan Sehun jatuh diatasnya.

"Jongin..." Sehun berbisik pelan dan terdengar berusaha keras untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang sama tidak karuan seperti Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya dan membiarkan kenikmatan mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya. Beratnya tubuh Sehun tidak membuat Jongin kesulitan bernafas, malah ia merasa begitu hangat dan terlindungi.

"Tadi sangat nikmat." Sehun berkata lirih sambil bergerak pelan mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Jongin yang kini sudah penuh oleh sperma.

"Kau juga hebat." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Sehun yang berbaring disebelahnya. "Kau membuatku keluar berkali-kali."

Sehun tertawa malu dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup kecil bibir tipis Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang terlihat jantan dan juga menggemaskan dalam satu waktu?

"Jongin..." Sehun melepas ciuman Jongin setelah beberapa detik.

"Hm?" Jongin menatap mata cokelat Sehun. Kenapa mata itu begitu indah? Bukan hanya indah menurut Jongin tapi sorot yang menunjukkan keluguan, kebaikan dan juga kenaifan membuat mata Sehun terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Kau menyukaikukan?" Sehun bertanya dan Jongin langsung tertawa. Oh astaga, pria ini sangatlah manis!

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun namun mendekatkan kepala mereka kemudian mencium bibir Sehun sekali lagi. Apakah dia menyukai Sehun? Ya, Jongin menyukai Sehun. Meskipun Jongin tidak menginginkan pemuda ini lebih dari teman tidurnya.

—

"Jongin, apa semua kaos kakimu sudah ada?"

"Sudah ada Nek." Jongin memandang setumpuk kaos kaki yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Tangan ramping Jongin kini semakin terampil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Mulai memasak, mencuci piring, menyapu hingga melipat pakaian. Semua ia pelajari hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat yaitu selama musim panas.

"Nenek sudah meminta Sehun untuk membelikan madu kesukaan ibumu, mungkin dia sedang perjalanan dari kota sekarang." Nenek Kim meletakkan setumpuk pakaian bersih keatas tempat tidur Jongin.

Sehun..

Jongin tidak menjawab ucapan neneknya karena otaknya tiba-tiba tidak bisa bekerja begitu nama Sehun terdengar. Pandangan gadis itu mendadak berubah menjadi sendu dan tangannya berhenti melipat pakaian yang ada didepannya.

Besok ia akan kembali ke Seoul karena satu minggu lagi sekolah akan dimulai namun separuh dari dirinya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah tua beraroma kayu manis milik neneknya ini. Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun.

Ah, Sehun.

Seharusnya Jongin berada didalam mobil tua neneknya saat ini. Berkendara berdua membeli madu dari kota yang begitu disukai ibunya untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh tapi sayang seminggu yang lalu Jongin menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan menutup matanya. Dalam kepala Jongin, sebuah kejadian berputar ulang layaknya film. Siang minggu lalu tepat dibawah pohon dimana pertama kali keduanya berciuman. Siang ketika keduanya bermalas-malasan dengan ditemani sekeranjang makanan, setumpuk novel lama dan juga angin sejuk musim panas.

" _Jongin, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku?"_

 _Jongin yang sedang membaca buku langsung menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Sehun. Wajah tampan itu sudah mewarnai hidupnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Menemaninya menghabiskan hari-hari musim panas dengan memancing, berkebun hingga mengurus hewan-hewan ternak milik Nenek Kim._

 _Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan berusaha mengecup bibir tipis Sehun. Namun pemuda itu bergerak cepat, menahan bahu Jongin kemudian menarik lengan kedalam pelukannya._

" _Sekarang kau harus menjawabku." Sehun memberi pandangan jenaka pada Jongin dan itu membuat perut Jongin seperti diisi dengan kembang api, membuat debaran jantung bertalu-talu seperti drum. "Apa kau, Kim Jongin, menyukai Oh Sehun sebagai seorang pria?"_

 _Jongin benci pertanyaan ini._

 _Bukan benci karena pertanyaannya sulit. Jongin tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena takut akan menyakiti hati pemuda lugu ini._

" _Kenapa kau suka sekali menanyakan hal itu?" Jongin menatap wajah tampan itu lagi. Betapa jahatnya ia jika sudah mematahkan hati pemuda semanis dan sebaik Sehun._

" _Karena aku ingin tahu apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak." Sehun membelai pipi Jongin, membuat gemuruh didada Jongin semakin kencang. "Kita berbagi rahasia. Kita berciuman. Kita bercinta. Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya padaku."_

 _Jongin tersenyum kecil._

" _Apa ini karena aku mengatakan aku tidak akan ke Seoul?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah._

" _Hmmm..." Jongin hanya bergumam dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh Sehun membuat hormon wanita Jongin mendengkur kesenangan._

" _Jongin, aku mohon jawab aku." Tersirat keputus asaan dalam suara Sehun._

" _Sehun..." Jongin berkata setelah melepas pelukan Sehun. "Kau pemuda baik, sungguh."_

 _Jongin bisa merasakan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang langsung berubah muram mendengar kata-katanya. Jongin rasa pemuda itu bisa menebak apa yang ia ucapkan._

" _Aku senang mengobrol denganmu, aku senang bisa mengenalmu..." Jongin mengelus rahang kokoh Sehun dengan lembut. "Tapi..."_

 _Jongin berhenti sejenak._

 _Hatinya bimbang, apa yang harus ia ucapkan?_

" _Aku begitu mengagumi diranjang tapi Sehun, aku tidak...aku tidak..." Jongin tidak sampai hati mengatakannya._

" _Jadi aku hanya mainan seksmu?" Sehun bertanya lemah sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dirahangnya. "Apakah bagimu aku hanya teman untuk menghabiskan musim panas?"_

 _Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Wajah Sehun yang menunjukkan kesakitan membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lebih banyak. Jongin takut jika satu kata lagi keluar dari bibirnya maka hati pemuda itu akan benar-benar remuk._

" _Apa benar begitu Jongin?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. "Benar?"_

 _Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan Sehun langsung berdiri. Meninggalkannya sendirian dibawah pohon mapel besar dengan perasaan bersalah membuncah didalam dada._

Rasa bersalah itu masih ada.

Bahkan semakin besar setiap harinya. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah saja yang kini menyesaki dada Jongin tapi juga rasa sesal. Dua hari sejak menjauhnya Sehun, Jongin mulai merindukan pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya rindu akan pelukan atau ciuman manisnya. Jongin merindukan semua yang ada pada pemuda itu. Hanya saja Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Gadis congkak yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi hingga tidak mau berusaha mendekati Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Padahal sudah jelas jika ia tersiksa. Hatinya sangat menginginkan Sehun. Hatinya ingin menyerukan jika ia membalas perasaan Sehun. Tapi bibirnya diam membisu. Jongin tidak melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Memang jika sudah diperbaiki dia bisa apa? Sehun dengan jelas mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pamannya sendirian disini. Lalu mereka akan mulai berkencan? Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Jongin tidak percaya dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Menurutnya sembilan puluh persen dari hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan berhasil.

Hingga hari ini. Hari terakhir Jongin dirumah neneknya. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Jongin akan diantar Paman Kim dan juga neneknya menuju stasiun dikota. Jadi kesempatan Jongin hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Kesadaran Jongin kembali sepenuhnya ketika ia mendengar deruman kasar khas mesin tua. Sehun sudah datang. Haruskah dia turun dan bicara pada Sehun? Tangan Jongin memainkan kancing kemeja yang sedang ia lipat.

Jongin berdiri dan menarik nafas panjang sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Seandainya memang dia dan Sehun tidak akan bersama, paling tidak biarkan dada Jongin sedikit lega karena sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam selama seminggu terakhir.

—

"Apa kimchinya kurang?"

"Tidak Nek. Ini sudah sangat banyak."

"Jangan lupa nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah langsung masukkan kedalam lemari pendingin."

"Iya Nek, nanti akan ku lakukan."

"Jangan lupa simpan dompetmu dengan benar." Wanita berambut putih itu terus menerus berbicara cepat dengan kekhawatiran yang syarat dalam suaranya.

"Iya Nenek." Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar neneknya. Mungkin neneknya lupa jika Jongin bukan balita lagi.

"Hubungi Nenek kalau sudah sampai."

"Pasti." Jongin melepaskan rangkulan neneknya dan memeluk wanita itu erat. Ah, mungkin besok-besok ia akan lebih sering meminta neneknya mengunjungi Seoul.

"Sampaikan salam Nenek pada ayah dan ibumu."

"Iya." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendatangi Paman Kim untuk berpamitan.

Kini Jongin sudah duduk dengan nyaman didalam kereta. Matanya menatap keramaian diluar, berharap tiba-tiba sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan muncul disana.

Namun hingga pengumuman keberangkatan kereta sosok itu tidak muncul. Jongin hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Jika kemarin malam ia lebih berani, jika kemarin malam ia tidak bimbang terlalu lama. Jika, jika, jika...

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan jika matanya mulai memanas. Sial, dia bahkan tidak menangis saat mantan brengseknya meninggalkan dirinya dulu. Tapi ia menangis karena seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal.

"Permisi, apa disini kosong?"

Suara itu!

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap siapa yang baru saja bicara.

"Se-sehun?" Mata Jongin semakin memanas melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Oh Sehun, dengan jeans biru tuanya dan juga kemeja abu-abu serta sebuah ransel hitam dipunggungnya.

"Hiks...Sehun...hiks..." Jongin langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sehun. Lupa jika ia sedang didalam transportasi umum.

"Hey, kau membuat kita jadi tontonan." Sehun berbisik pelan dan mendorong Jongin agar kembali duduk.

"Hiks...Sehun maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Jongin langsung bicara meskipun tersendat-sendat oleh tangisannya.

"Jangan menangis..." Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin yang basah oleh air mata.

"Sehun aku menyukaimu." Jongin berusaha mengungkapkan seluruh isi perasaannya dalam satu waktu. "Aku menyukaimu tapi aku bodoh dan aku takut. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku jahat padam—mpph!"

Jongin terbelalak merasakan bibirnya dikecup oleh Sehun. Ckck, kini sepertinya Sehun yang lupa jika mereka sedang berada didalam transportasi umum.

"Aku tahu." Sehun bicara setelah melepaskan kecupannya. "Aku melihatmu jalan mondar-mandir didepan rumah pamanku semalam."

"K-kau tahu?" Pipi Jongin mendadak terasa panas karena ternyata semalam Sehun melihatnya. Pasti dia terlihat seperti orang gila tadi malam.

"Aku tahu." Sehun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Jongin. "Jadi katakan padaku sekali lagi, kau menyukaiku?"

Jongin semakin malu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"I-iya. Aku menyukaimu." Tapi kali ini Jongin tidak mau berkilah lagi. Jongin menjawabnya dengan lirih namun tanpa keraguan.

"Bagus karena mulai sekarang aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di Seoul dan aku tidak mau terlantar disana tanpa ada yang mengurusiku."

"Ma-mahasiswa?" Mata Jongin melebar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Calon mahasiswa." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu ujian dari dalam dompetnya. "Aku akan ikut ujian masuk universitas dan jika aku tidak diterima maka aku akan bekerja di Seoul dan mencoba masuk lagi tahun depan."

Mulut Jongin menganga mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sehun akan menjadi mahasiswa di Seoul? Sehun akan tinggal di Seoul? Bersamanya? Apakah ini mimpi?

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan..."

"Sebenarnya paman sudah menyuruhku menlanjutkan sekolah sejak dulu tapi aku selalu bimbang karena masalah biaya." Sehun berkata sambil meraih tangan Jongin kedalam genggamannya. "Kau yang membuatku yakin Kim Jongin."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau membuatku yakin untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah aku impikan sejak dulu." Sehun menatap Jongin mesra dan gadis itu tersenyum. Tuhan memang Maha Baik. Dalam hatinya, Jongin berjanji untuk menjadi pelajar yang lebih rajin lagi. Anak yang lebih menurut lagi dan menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih baik.

Jika Sehun rela meninggalkan pamannya sendirian, berbekalkan yang seadanya hanya untuk dirinya maka Jongin harus melakukan hal yang setimpal. Mulai detik ini tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin si gadis nakal. Kini hanya ada Kim Jongin, kekasih Oh Sehun.

The End.

What the...huft.

Maafkaaaaaan, sungguh maafkan daku yang kelamaan bikin chapter ini.

Lama ga bikin enceh jadi maaf ya kalo ga bisa hot :(

Btw ini masih ada yang nungguin ga ya :(

Kasih kritik dan saran yaaaaa

Gomawoooooo!


End file.
